Reaper
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: Jason approaches Damian, in a not so typical way, with a proposition he can't refuse. Rated M for later chapters and language though as of now the M rated scenes having no major affect to the story besides Damian and Jason so they can be skipped over :)
1. The proposition

**Hey guys! So this is my first PWP (Porn with Plot for those like me who don't pay attention to lingo stuff :3). Because their is a plot to this the actual smuttyness isn't till chapter 3 I believe, but I already have up to chapter 5 written and am still writing so when I start getting some reviews I will post chapter 2 if you guys like the first chapter. So without further ado here it is. Oh and it's slash! :3  
**

Damian didn't know how or when it had happened. One moment he was flipping across the empty alley to the next rooftop, and then suddenly he felt his left side slam into the wall of the building he'd been headed for. As soon as the stars cleared from his eyes, he looked to see the Redhood's form grinning as he leaned down too close to the current robin for his own liking.

"Well, well, well, what could this be pinned beneath my fingers? Could it possibly be I caught myself a pretty little baby bird?" Jason cooed smirking as Damian struggled beneath his grip. _"Where in the hell had this madman come from?" _Damian questioned himself in annoyance.

Jason shifted slightly to allow Damian a more comfortable position beneath his weight. After he had slammed his body against the youngers, they had landed quite unceremoniously on the fire escape. Jason shifted his weight around so he was straddling Damian's waist as the younger lay on his back with Jason's hands holding his wrists above his head.

"What do you want from me, Todd?" Damian snarled trying to sound vicious. Jason smirked as all that came out was a slurred half attempt at a snarl.

"Just want to talk, but judging by your slurring I'd say you're not in your full thinking capability so…" Jason stood suddenly pulling Damian up with him by his wrists, "I'm going to take you back to my apartment. Come on, baby bird."

Damian heard the nickname and attempted a growl, but it only came out as a slight groan. Jason laughed softly making quick work of moving both hands to grab Damian around the waist and haul him over his shoulder.

* * *

Damian woke up to a bright light filtering in through a dirty window to his right. He flipped over on the bed and pulled the sheets closer trying to block the sun. Something wasn't right. His left wrist felt strange, like there was something tugging at it. He reached with his right wrist and shivered as his fingers brushed cold metal.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open to see his left wrist was cuffed to the slightly broken headboard above him. A chuckle filtered through the room as his face turned from one of sleepiness to a sudden alertness.

"What did you expect me to do when I have a mini assassin in my home? I'm not just going to leave you to wander freely and possibly kill me in my sleep had you woken before me." Jason wandered into the room casually pulling up a chair and straddling the seat to look at Damian. The current Robin sat up in the bed testing the length of the cuff. It was surprisingly a good length and not too tight, but still tight enough he would have to work to get out of it.

"Now that you're awake, I have a question for you. One question, and if you answer it honestly, and I will know if you are lying to me, I'll unlock the cuff," he added as Damian opened his mouth to protest. His lips quirked upwards slightly as he saw Damian contemplate the proposal in his head then nod.

Damian could have easily gotten out of the cuffs on his own, especially since his utility belt had been left within his reach, but he was curious as to what could be so important to the ex-robin that he had pretty much kidnapped Damian.

"Do you miss killing people?" The way Jason asked it so blatantly and without any warning or hesitation made Damian flinch at the word. As usual though Jason either didn't notice, or just didn't care as he plowed on with his question. "Do you ever wish you could feel the quickening of someone's pulse beneath your fingers as you squeeze the life out of them? Or miss the look of fear in their eyes right before you pull the trigger? Or swing your blade across their flesh?" With each new question Damian's eyes darken remembering all of these things from his training with his mother.

"Yes." Damian doesn't hesitate in his answer. He barely even hears his answer he's so caught up in a particular memory he has used quite a few times to control himself while working with his father and Grayson. Jason smirked pulling a small silver key from his pocket and unlocking the cuff around his wrist.

Almost instantly Damian jumped from the bed to tackle Jason's unsuspecting form to the ground. His legs fell around the ex-robin's waist as his hands grasped his neck in a death grip. Jason gasped in surprise, fingers gripping at Damian's as he attempted to pull them off.

"You've made a good point, Todd. I do miss that thrum of a weakening pulse beneath my fingers. Thank you for reminding me. Now let's see how many more lives you have shall we?" Jason choked as he tried to form words even with the lack of oxygen.

"Kill me…..you'll never get the chance…..to kill again. Bats…..he'll lock you away." Damian's grip didn't loosen, but it had stopped getting tighter so Jason took that as a good sign.

"So why remind me of the feeling? You had to have known that once you reminded me of what it felt like to kill someone I would want to kill. Being that you unlocked me, and are the only living thing other than myself in this room you had to have known I would obviously jump at you." Damian growled.

"I….I have a solution." Damian thought a moment before his grip left Jason's neck. He didn't however move from sitting on his waist.

"Speak." Jason moved one hand to rub his sore neck as he leaned up on the elbow of the other.

"They don't allow you to kill, but killing is in your blood. I've seen it in the way you fight. You need to kill, to feel that surge of power and adrenaline."

"You're not being helpful to your case, Todd." Damian's eyes had grown darker and his fingers twitched more persistently against Jason's chest where they had fallen.

"Come work with me, be my partner. Leave the Robin suit behind and be a new hero, a better one. One who actually gets something done." Damian leaned back thinking. "Be my partner, not a sidekick. They're holding you back not letting you kill. I've seen the way you fight. Any time you've gotten caught, or in trouble of being caught is because you have to stop and think so you don't kill."

Jason was right, and Damian knew it. Every fight Damian took too much time thinking over his moves and second guessing his motives so he wouldn't let his killing urges take control.

Before Jason could make another argument, Damian stood grabbing his utility belt and leapt out the open window. Jason sat up fully watching him leave and hoping he would be back.


	2. The attack

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 2 of Reaper. Sorry its short but it is important to the plot so just bare with me on this chapter. **

Damian returned to the manor quickly entering through the cave. Nightwing and Red Robin stood by the bat computer discussing something intently. Grayson looked worried as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. As Damian entered they both looked up to him.

"Oh my god, Dami, you're okay! What happened to you last night? You had us all so worried." Damian made a 'tt' nose as he made his way over to the display cases of the old costumes.

"I got caught up in something," Damian replied shortly as he started to remove his Robin suit and set it up on the empty display.

"You got caught? Superior Damian Wayne, the one and only true Robin, the rightful heir to the Wayne name, got caught?" Damian heard Tim's mocking voice as he removed his gloves, belt, and boots. Before any of the three males in the room could blink, Damian had lunged at Drake. He straddled his waist as his hands gripped around Tim throat.

"What the hell, Damian!" The youngest could barely hear his eldest predecessor over the pounding of blood in his ears. Drake's pulse was frantic beneath his fingers as he gripped the neck tighter. The fleeting look of fear in his eyes sent a shiver down Damian's back and he grinned at the feeling.

Damian had almost felt that complete rush of adrenaline as the life drained from Tim, but much to the boys chagrin Grayson pulled him off. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Damian?" Damian could barely hear Grayson shouting over the rush of blood in his ears and the sweet sound of Drake gasping for breath behind him.

"That sick little freak enjoyed that! The little demon nearly killed me and he was _grinning about it_!" Tim sputtered. Damian rolled his eyes as he stood and finished removing the Robin suit. Clad in only boxer shorts, Damian strode to the computer where a duffel bag with his civilian clothing was held.

"Damian, what's gotten into you? You know it's wrong to kill! You especially don't kill your brother!" Grayson shouted to him, but Damian ignored it as he slipped on a pair of loose blue jeans and a red V-neck shirt. Ignoring his brother's protest, Damian headed up to his room of the manor.

He threw the now empty duffel bag on his bed and began filling it with clothing, toiletries, and an assortment of blades. He slung the stuffed bag over his shoulder and retreated back down to the batcave and out the exit on his R-cycle.

"Damian, where are you going? Damian!" Dick called after him until his voice was raw and Damian was no longer in his sights.

**Again sorry it's so short but it does have importance to the next chapter. Review please?**


	3. The agreement

**Hello my lovelies. Sorry it took me so long to update but here is the next chapter of Reaper. I will give you a warning now that this chapter contains mature content however if you read this story for the plot and do not wish to read the sexy times there is a bolded WARNING right before it starts so you may skip ahead.**

**Now enjoy my lovely readers :)**

Jason had retreated to his bed not long after Damian left. He hadn't slept much the night before because he'd given Damian the bed and tried sleeping on his couch, so he was very sore and the sleep he had gotten wasn't great. He knew from the look in Damian's eyes that he'd be back, but he wasn't sure how long it would take. Looking at the clock by his bed it was currently 4:00 a.m. He grumbled as he belly flopped onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Damian stopped the R-cycle, "_he would need to redo the whole bike later,"_ in the alleyway beside Jason's apartment building. He climbed up the fire escape quietly and looked at his wrist watch noting that at some point while he was driving the sun had started to set. The time read 5:30 p.m. in bright red lights. _"Huh, he had taken longer than he thought to pack,"_ he thought as he slid open the window and climbed into Jason's bedroom.

He saw the aforementioned male lying face-down in his bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. His hands were under his head almost cuddling the pillow closer to his face as the sheet was thrown halfway off the other side of the bed. The other pillow lay at the foot of the bed tangled in the sheets still on the bed.

Damian smirked at his sleeping form as he silently left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He grimaced at the lack of food in the fridge, finally managing to pull out some eggs, bacon, milk, flour, and sugar. After a lot of searching Damian reaped a pan he thought clean enough to cook with, and smiled setting to work on his food.

When Jason finally managed to roll out of bed the clock beside him read 5:50 p.m. The sun had started to set outside his…..open window? That wasn't right, and neither was the smell of sizzling bacon coming from his kitchen. He stumbled his way into the kitchen wiping the sleep and blurriness from his eyes as he went. He stumbled once and ran into the back of the couch, but after nearly toppling over it he was very awake. He turned towards the kitchen to see Damian standing over the stove shirtless and sweaty as he cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Jason's tongue darted out involuntarily to lick his suddenly dry lips at the sight. He had already had a certain affection towards Damian since he had grown into, and out of, his puberty stage. Damian's puberty stage had been less awkward and clumsy than Tim's, but just enough so it gave Jason something to tease him over and still quite cute. After he'd grown out of that, he'd become quite the attractive man. Now at 18 years old, Damian had just enough muscle he could knock a guy five times his size out in a matter of minutes, but not so much he wasn't graceful when jumping from rooftop to rooftop every night.

Damian smirked knowing Jason was awake and staring at him, but he never turned away from his cooking. That was until he felt Jason's bare chest press up against his equally bare back. "Evening, sleeping beauty, how long did you sleep?" Jason grunted as he wrapped his arms around Damian's waist, and his face buried itself in his neck.

"Twelve hours? I don't know, but you smell nice," Jason muttered against Damian's neck his hot breath mixing with the sweat making Damian moan softly.

"I smell like sweat, and stop that before I burn our food," Damian growled as he elbowed Jason just enough to send the message without actually hurting him too much. Jason grumbled slightly in irritation, but didn't press the issue. Instead he made his way to the fridge and pulled out two cold beers for them. He opened one and slid it over to Damian before opening the other for himself, taking a nice long swig.

"How do you know I don't like the smell of sweat?" Jason smirked as Damian rolled his eyes at the older male now leaning against the other side of the counter. "Our food, meaning you're cooking for both of us?"

"No, Todd, I'm making four eggs, two pancakes, and ten strips of bacon for myself, because any normal human would eat all of that and not get a stomach ache," Damian growled. "Tt."

"I could," Jason said with a smirk and another swig of his beer as Damian flipped him off without turning to look at him.

"As I said, no _normal_ human being could. To answer your insufferably stupid question, yes this food is for both of us. Grab me two plates." Jason stood looking around before grabbing two saucepans from the sink and handing them to Damian sheepishly. Damian rolled his eyes at the saucepans and grabbed them muttering a, "tt," as he divided the food amongst each "plate". "Was this really all you could find?"

Jason nodded sheepishly taking his "plate" from Damian as the younger rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't eat here enough to have had them before, and when I do its pizza and other take-out foods that I eat out of the containers." Damian rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"I assure you that will change as I will be staying here from now on. We _will _have _real_ meals on _real_ plates." Jason looked at his new partner in surprise.

"You want to stay here? I would have thought you would want to get your own "clean" place," Jason looked at him in surprise.

"Though not as "clean" as I would prefer, your place has certain benefits to it. There is also that fact of seeing as we are now partners remaining close to each other would improve our work."

Jason nodded understanding Damian's points, "alright then we'll get some plates."

"And food. Your diet of take-out and pizza will not be something I will participate in daily," Damian added with a slight growl.

"Alright alright. I already told you I'll get some plates, and we'll get more food when we get the plates. It definitely won't be anything fancy like Alfred makes due to a lack of budget, but definitely better than pizza and Chinese." Damian's lips tugged into a small half-smile at Jason's submission. "Oh my god, this is amazing." Damian turned his head to see Jason shoveling the food into his now watering mouth in bliss at the taste. At Damian's look Jason swallowed and gave him a grin. "It's really good. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me the basics when I was five, then Alfred taught me some more advanced dishes when he would cook them for Father." Damian ate his food more gracefully but to Jason's amazement still managed to be done at the same time.

"Well, they did a great job teaching you cause this was fantastic." Damian stood and took his and Jason's saucepan plates and set them in the sink sighing. "Yeah, yeah I know I don't really do dishes a lot. Like I said never really use them so no need to really wash them." Jason took another swig of his beer as Damian rolled his eyes once more at the ex-robin.

Seeing Damian eye his untouched beer, Jason chuckled and wrapped one arm around Damian's waist pulling him between his open legs and grabbed the beer with his other hand. "It's not bad. The taste will take a little getting used to, but the feeling the beer leaves you with is phenomenal." Damian growled at Jason's arm softly before the hand gripped his hip tightly. He took a hesitant sip, and grinned at the burn it left in his throat as it fell to his stomach.

"Good?" Jason asked grinning, and Damian nodded gulping down more of the burning liquid. Jason chuckled and carefully took the now half empty beer from Damian, standing and pulling him into the bedroom. "So, what happened when you went back to the manor?" Damian's eyes visibly darkened at the question.

"Grayson and Drake were talking by the computer when I got there. Soon as they noticed me Grayson started freaking out asking where I'd been all night. I told him I got caught up with something, Drake stopped at 'got caught' and started teasing me."

Jason couldn't help smirking and asking, "Oh really? So babybird finally grew a pair, huh? What'd he say?"

Damian growled as he responded, "His words were, 'You got caught? Superior Damian Wayne, the one and only true Robin, the rightful heir to the Wayne name, got caught?' and I jumped him. I started choking him, and nearly killed him before Grayson pulled me off yelling at me telling me, 'You know it's wrong to kill. You especially don't kill your brothers'." Jason couldn't help smiling at the almost perfect impression of Tim and Dick, Damian had done. "I went upstairs to my room and packed my stuff before leaving."

Jason stared at Damian in slight surprise before smirking more. "You nearly killed Drake?" Damian nodded and Jason smirked more leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Tell me, how did it feel?" Damian smirked viciously before he jumped sharply straddling Jason to the bed with his hands around his neck, though not as tight as they had been on Drake's neck.

**WARNING: sexy stuff starts about here. If you don't want to read that you can skip ahead its mostly just Damian recounting how it felt when he choked Tim and then sexy times. I'll put another bolder section at the end of it if you want to skip ahead :) thank you!**

"It was fantastic." Damian leaned in close to Jason's left ear nipping at the sensitive lope. "I could feel his frantic pulse throbbing between my fingers." Damian moved brushing his lips over Jason's cheek, across his lips, and down his other cheek on the way to nip his right ear lobe. Jason groaned, his hands moving up to grip Damian's hips.

"I could barely hear Grayson yelling at me through the blood pounding in my ears." Damian dragged his teeth from the soft skin behind Jason's ear down the underside of his jaw to his neck. He moved his fingers just enough he could bite and suck the pale skin. "I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins." Damian moved from the bright red bruise he'd made on the top right of Jason's neck down to suck at his Adam's apple.

"I saw the look of absolute fear in his eyes." Jason gripped Damian's hips tight as he moaned loudly. He threw his head back and Damian took the advantage to move up and suck the clean skin on the underside of his jaw. "I felt the excitement tingling down my spine." Damian started slowly moving his hips against Jason's, and neither male could suppress a loud moan at the friction.

"Oh god, Damian," Jason breathed out through another loud moan his hips arching into the wonderful feeling. Jason could feel his erection straining as it rubbed against Damian's own through his boxers and Damian's jeans. Damian moaned straightening his back as his head fell back at the pleasure. Jason looked up and moaned at the sight, moving his hands up to pull Damian down into a searing kiss.

Damian moaned into the feeling his hands slowly moving from Jason's neck to tangle in his black locks. Jason sucked, nipped, and licked at Damian's plump bottom lip greedily. Damian moaned into the feeling letting his lips slide open in an invitation for Jason. The ex-robin didn't hesitate in slipping his tongue into the hot well, gliding it between his teeth and over the roof of his mouth. Damian moaned into the feeling and Jason smiles catching the sound in his kiss.

Damian pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back in a moan as Jason's hands slipped from his shoulders down to squeeze his ass. Jason moaned feeling Damian pick up the pace of his grinding as he kneaded his hands into Damian's ass. Jason could barely think with all the sensations assaulting his body, but he managed to clear his mind long enough to flip them over so he was hovering over Damian. Before Damian could question him, Jason stuck a leg between Damian's and rubbed his knee mercilessly into his groin.

Damian moaned at the feeling as he jerked his hips up into Jason's knee. "Oh god, Jason!" Damian practically screamed as his head fell back in pleasure. _"So, Damian's a screamer huh? I wonder how loud I can get him to scream my name," _Jason thought to himself as he smirked mischievously. With that thought in mind Jason ground his knee harder into Damian's groin as his hands moved down to massage his ass. Jason moved his mouth down to bite and tug at Damian's earlobe making the younger bird moan loudly. As his ministrations increased, so did Damian's screaming until the newly ex-robin was a babbling mess writhing beneath Jason's hands.

"Oh god, Jason, I need more." Damian moaned panting and clutching at Jason's back as tight as he could.

"Need more what, Dami? I want you to beg. See, Dami, that's how you are specific with what you want. Now you know I want you to beg, but what do you want me to do for you, hmm?" Jason teased as his mouth moved to suck and bite at Damian's Adam's apple. Damian moaned louder gripping Jason's shoulder's so tight his nails dug marks into the skin.

"God, Jason, please. I need…." Damian was trying to get the words out through all the pleasures assaulting his body, but couldn't stop the moans from escaping. That was until one of Jason's hands moved from his ass to cup his throbbing erection. "Oh god, Jason, please just fuck me already!" Damian screamed out and Jason smiled moving his hands to strip them both.

Jason made quick work of undoing Damian's jeans before pulling them off along with his boxers. Damian sucked in a sharp breath as the cold air hit his straining erection. He looked up in time to see Jason slip off his own boxers and smiled seeing he was not the only one that was throbbing.

Once both men were stripped of their clothing, Jason leaned over Damian slightly to grab a small bottle from his nightstand. He popped the bottle open and squirted some of the slick lube onto his fingers. Jason moved his hands to Damian's inner thighs and moved his legs apart slightly. "God, Jason, please do something already," Damian moaned above him, and Jason slipped one finger inside the male in answer. "Oh god!" Damian moaned when he felt the intrusion. His eyes shut tight from the slight pain, but soon the pain was washed away in pleasure.

When Damian started moving his hips forward to push Jason's finger in further, he pulled it out to just the tip and slammed it back in simultaneously inserting a second finger. Jason moved his fingers in and out of Damian in a steady rhythm switching between scissoring his fingers, and just thrusting them in and out to Damian's pleasure filled moans. When Damian was once again a writhing, babbling, panting mess above him, Jason pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube.

He applied a generous amount to himself before his sticky hand hiked Damian's leg up on his shoulder, and he slid into Damian with one sharp thrust. Damian cried out loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jason stayed still giving Damian a chance to adjust until he felt Damian's hips arch and move to push Jason further into him. Jason started thrusting his hips in a quick rhythm making sure to change the angle of his thrust until…"Aaaaaah fuck, Jason!" he found Damian's prostate. Damian cried out louder and louder each time Jason's thrust hit the sensitive spot.

"Shit, Damian," Jason moaned out as Damian's nails made angry red marks down his back. Jason moved his hands to squeeze Damian's ass and Damian's nails dug in more, his mouth gaping in a silent scream.

"Fuck, Jason, I'm gonna…Oh god!" Damian cried out as his orgasm hit him hard. Jason could barely contain himself as Damian clenched around him, and he came hard with a strangled shout. Jason thrust into Damian a few more times riding out both of their orgasms.

**If you skipped past sexy times they end here. Thank you :)**

Jason pulled out and collapsed next to the panting man, breathing heavily himself. Damian evened his breathing before rolling over to rest his head on Jason's sweaty chest, arm around his waist. Jason looked down to see the mop of sweat damp hair, and smiled moving his arm to wrap around the other male's waist.

"Damn, if this is what you're like when you've just nearly killed someone I can't wait to see what happens when you actually kill a person," Jason said chuckling quietly at Damian's growl of annoyance.

Damian didn't respond, but soon Jason heard the steady breaths that signaled Damian was asleep, and shortly after Jason followed him into the welcoming darkness arms wrapped protectively around his new partner.

**So there you have it. Chapter 3 of Reaper. Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, epiphanies, random story the chapter made you think of. I enjoy it all.**

**This will be last installment until after Christmas break so I wish you all Happy Holidays and a happy New Years!**


	4. The design

**Hey guys so sorry for taking so long I honestly thought I had posted this already. Oops... Well here it is 5 months late but I will make it up to you by having another chapter posted right after this one and the 6th chapter posted in the next two weeks...(no promises on that last part cause it's not finished and I'm bad about sticking with one story...sorry). Anyways this chapter is kinda short but it's mostly just a filler to transition from the last chapter into the main storyline of Damian partnering with Jason. Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

The next morning Damian woke up to an arm around his waist, and a heavy weight pressed against his back. He turned his head to see Jason nuzzling his neck and smiled to himself turning his body carefully to face the older bird without disturbing him. His hand came up to trace each contour of Jason's face, mapping out each structure.

Jason smiled, Damian's touch waking him up, but he kept his eyes closed for a while, loving Damian's touch on his face. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Damian staring at him in concentration. "Mornin', princess," Jason muttered still half asleep.

Damian growled pulling his hand away to bat at Jason's arm. "Tt. I am not a princess, Todd."

Jason chuckled closing his eyes and wrapping both arms around Damian's waist to pull him closer. "Whatever you say, baby bat." Damian growled pulling away, and Jason opened his eyes in surprise leaning on one arm to look at Damian. Said male stood from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "You okay?" Jason asked in concern.

"I am no longer a part of that nonsense, and ask that you refrain from referring to me as a bat." Damian turned to see Jason stare at him stunned, and then give a short nod. "Thank you. Now I'm going to shower, if you wish to join….." Damian was cut off from the rest of his statement as Jason leapt out of the bed towards the bathroom pulling Damian with him, and shut the door behind them.

An hour later Damian sat on the couch with is laptop in his lap. He sat in a pair of faded blue jeans with a towel around his shoulders. Jason came out with a towel around his waist and another in his hands being rubbed through his hair to dry it.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Jason asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Damian.

"Design ideas," Damian replied without looking up. Jason leaned over curiously looking at the 3-D sketch on a program he had never noticed.

"What is this program?"

"It's called PMD Editor English." Jason gave him a confused look at his reply and set the towel he'd been drying his hair with down on the arm of the couch.

"I've never seen that on my laptop before, or heard of it." Damian sighed and clicked a save button before shutting the laptop and turning to face Jason on the couch.

"That is because I just downloaded it to work on my new uniform for patrols with you. Now do you mind? If you are going to sit here talking, please make it constructive advice on the design." Damian turned the laptop back on, and Jason watched him carefully. He looked over Damian's shoulder and couldn't help being impressed with his design. Damian continued working for another half an hour while Jason watched intrigued giving pointers every now and then.

"Okay, what do you think?" Damian asked turning the laptop to Jason. Jason looked over the red domino mask, black pants with a red utility belt, black shirt with a bold red R in the middle, and black boots that went up to the knee with red lacing all the way up. Jason looked at the image in awe at the design.

"Wow, that's….that's amazing, Damian," Jason answered in awe. Damian grinned widely at him.

"Thank you. I hope you find it adequate enough for fighting." Jason laughed softly and put his hand over Damian's.

"Dami, are you kidding me? This is….more than adequate. It's…..perfect." Damian grinned and surprised Jason by leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Jason smiled asking, "So, what does the R stand for?"

Damian grinned wider answering, "What do you think about Reaper?" Jason gave him an impressed look.

"I like it. It's very…" Jason leaned in close to whisper in Damian's ear, "dominating." Jason's cool breath on the shell of his ear sent a shiver down Damian's back, and he quickly saved his work and shut the laptop.

Jason gave Damian a confused look, but before he could ask the smaller male what he was doing Damian practically jumped from his seat to straddle Jason's waist simultaneously shoving him against the couch. Damian's lips crashed greedily against Jason's. "Maybe I should show you just how _dominating _it really is." Damian growled as he dragged his teeth along Jason's jaw and down his neck to bite at the juncture of his collar bone.

Jason groaned nodding fervently, not trusting his suddenly dry voice. Damian smirked wrapping his arms around Jason's neck kissing him deeply and biting at his lower lip fervently. Both boys were so involved with the other neither noticed when the coffee table got kicked on its side and the laptop clattered to the floor, but frankly even if they had noticed they really wouldn't have cared too much anyways.

**So there you have it. Damian now has his costume design and his new hero name. So yeah filler stuff I wanted to get out of the way. Next chapter will have more in it. Next chapter will also be posted in about ten minutes so talk to you then.**

**As always Like, Follow, and Review please and thank you! :)**


	5. The arguement

**Hey guys! sorry it took me longer than I said it would. I was almost finished with the editing but my mom decided that moment was going to be when she noticed the time and start being a bitch about how late it was. Anywhosile here is the next chapter longer and full of more stuff.  
**

**The italicized part is a flashback!**

A week later Damian flipped off the roof top he and Jason had been waiting on to land gracefully in the alley below. Jason watched his swift, fluid movements loving how the skin tight black pants emphasized every flip, and kick. Within minutes Damian had the man they had been following, a sex trafficker that had been seen near places kids had been going missing handing unidentified little "candies" to the kids, in a headlock with the man on his knees still fighting to get away, but not much.

Jason still could not get over just how damn sexy the outfit made Damian look.

_ "C'mon, Damian, let me see already. I'm sure you look fine," Jason called out. Damian had finally finished making his new costume for patrols and was trying it on in the bedroom while Jason sat on the couch in the living room._

_ "Don't rush me, Todd, I will come out when I want to come out," came the snarled reply. Jason sighed laying his head over the back of the couch, his arms stretched out beside him. He cracked his eyes open slightly when he heard the creak of the door. Seeing Damian standing in the doorway, Jason stood looking him over._

_ Damian was blushing softly and rubbed his arm nervously as Jason looked over the black hood connecting at his shoulders to a black long sleeve Kevlar shirt that had a bold red R in the middle, down to the red utility belt holding up skin tight black pants, stopping at the red lace-up black knee high boots._

_ "Well? Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Damian asked impatiently a little nervousness leaking into his voice as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Smiling Jason walked over to Damian and wrapped his arms around his waist in a small hug to try and ease his nerves._

_ "You look hot, D. It's perfect. I love it. Especially the pants," Jason added as a whisper in Damian's ear while his hands moved to grab his ass. Damian grinned wickedly pulling Jason down for a kiss and….._

"You going to help me or not, 'Hood?" Jason snapped out of his daze watching the younger vigilante and jumped down to the alley next to him.

"So, Brandon, you have two options here. You tell us where the kids are, you get shot quick and painless. You try fighting us and I'll shoot you in places that won't kill you but will hurt like hell until you do, and then Reaper will strangle you slowly and painfully."

"What's it gonna be, scum?" Damian growled in the man's ear as he glanced between the two sneering vigilantes.

"Please, I swear I was just the drop guy. I don't know where they are! I swear, I just give them the sedative and get them to the drop point! Please don't kill me. I won't touch another kid, I promise." Jason gives Damian a questioning look. At the subtle nod, Jason pulls his gun and shoots the guy in his leg. Damian growls and zip-ties him to the fire escape as he screams in agony.

"Quit your screaming before I put a sword through your leg, which hurts a lot worse." When the man's screams turn to small whimpers of pain, Damian gets close to his face snarling. "If we find out you're giving any more sedatives to other children or that you're lying to us we will hunt you down and I will personally make sure you are sent to the most god awful and vicious prison in Gotham, am I understood?"

"Crystal! Not another drop," the man nodded frantically and spoke quickly.

"Now, you are going to help us find the children. We will provide bait that you will take to this drop spot. Do this and we'll send you to the police as a drug trafficker so your sentence is less and no one will attack you in jail. Don't do this we still give you to the police; however, it will be in a very large puddle of your own blood and we'll tell them everything," Jason growled out. Again, he gave them frantic nods muttering 'yes' and 'of course' over and over again. "Good choice. Tomorrow night, meet here at 11 o'clock." At a nod from Jason, Damian cut his binds and the pair climbed the fire escape heading home to plan for tomorrow's bust.

"I will not be your bait, Todd!" Damian yelled from his spot drying himself off in the bathroom. Jason rolled his eyes as he threw his towel on the bed making his way to the dresser for a clean pair of sweatpants.

"This isn't up for discussion, Damian. We need an in and we cannot just use some random kid off the street no matter how safe we think it should be. I will be right there to get you out as soon as you get to where the other kids are, but unlike a random kid you can take care of yourself if anything goes wrong." Jason yelled back.

"I understand your point, but I am _not_ wearing that dress," Damian yelled back and Jason smirked yelling back something he knew would make Damian blush, and then come out screaming.

"Aw why not? I think you'd be hot." As expected Damian came out with a bright blush on his cheeks yet still growling angrily.

"You have a twisted and delusional sense of what is attractive, Todd. I am _not_ wearing the dress!" As he spoke, he stalked closer to Jason jabbing a finger at him with each word. Jason just smirked at him looking over the smaller boy's wet and naked body causing Damian to blush more.

"Delusional? Twisted yes, but delusional, huh?" Damian nodded and turned grabbing his towel and finished drying himself off. He grabbed a pair of red boxers putting them on before returning to the bathroom.

"Yes, Todd, you are quite delusional if you think you can get me into that god awful dress." Jason chuckled grabbing his towel and throwing it into the laundry as he made his way to the fridge for a beer.

"Jason?" Said male jumped hearing the soft voice and turned towards the source seeing Dick standing by the open window.

"Breaking and entering, Grayson? Wow, I'm surprised to see such a criminal act come from such a righteous citizen like yourself." Dick rolled his eyes coming further into the apartment while Jason turned his back to get his beer.

"Can we please not do this now, Jay? I…." Dick sighed looking like he was struggling to ask what he wanted to, but knew he had to. "I need your help. Damian left the manor a week ago, and he hasn't come back. I thought he was just upset and needed time, but when he didn't come back the next day I started looking for him, but….I can't find him. Please tell me you've seen him." Jason tensed slightly stopping mid-sip at hearing Dick's problem before grinning viciously.

"Yeah, I've seen him." Dick smiled happily and opened his mouth to ask where when Jason continued. "I saw him five minutes ago in my shower sucking me off, and enjoying it too." Dick took a moment to understand what Jason had said before his smile morphed into an expression of anger.

"I'm being serious here, Jason!" Dick yelled slamming his hands down on Jason's counter top.

"So is he, Grayson." Both snapped their heads to see Damian walking towards them from the bedroom in nothing but the red boxers and one of Jason's old, ripped AC/DC T-shirts. Jason smirked at Dick as Damian walked to stand next to him and he wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulders. Dick just starred at them both dumbfounded and shocked, mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"You're right he was upset when he left, Dickiebird, but not for what you think and more pissed than upset," Jason added smirking more as Dick looked back and forth between them several times.

"I left permanently, and I do not plan on coming back, Grayson. Your concern is appreciated, but not needed. I'm living and working with Jason now. I've moved on from Robin to do better things, things I think are right." Dick's expression turned once again from shock to pity as he looked at Damian.

"No, Dami, this isn't good. I don't know what Jason's told you, but you shouldn't be with him. He kills people, Damian. That's not right." Dick tried to reach across the counter for Damian's hands, but the youngest now ex-robin pulled his hands away.

"He hasn't told me anything, but what I already knew. He just reminded me what it felt like to kill. What it felt like to have that complete control. He hasn't told me any more than that. I understand his methods, Grayson! I always have! He offered me a place as his partner doing what we both enjoy and find right, and I took it. All. On. My. Own! I am here of my own choice and will, Grayson." Dick starred at him jaw dropped in shock.

"Dami, no, you can't kill people. Killing is wrong, Damian. You're too young to make this decision. You're coming home with me now." If looks could kill Dick would have been a new bloody color on the apartment walls from the pure anger in Damian's glare.

Jason drew his arm back taking several slow steps back so he didn't get hit with the fire when Damian exploded. "Dickie, if you're smart you will say something to defuse this little bomb…" Jason tried to warn Dick, but he was too arrogant.

"No, Jason. You want to talk about being smart? He's just a kid! When I got here you said you'd showered together and he'd done things with you. He's just a kid and you're forcing him to do these things with you. It's vile and wrong, Jason, and I'm taking him home!" As he spoke Dick stepped around the counter and at the end he grabbed Damian's arm tugging it. Damian didn't budge, and Jason stepped back until he was practically sitting on his countertop seeing the absolute seething anger rolling off of him in waves.

"I'M A CHILD?! I'M A CHILD?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK BEING THE ONLY ONE IN THE FAMILY WHO STILL WATCHES MOVIES MEANT FOR THE MATURITY AND INTELLIGENCE OF THREE-YEAR-OLDS! I AM ALMOST EIGHTEEN, RICHARD, AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES. JASON HAS NOT FORCED ME INTO ANYTHING. IF ANYTHING I FORCED HIM! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOME. AND AS FAR AS THE KILLING GOES, IS IT WRONG TO KILL SOMEONE WHOSE BEEN TRAFFICING CHILDREN?! PEOPLE LIKE THAT DON'T LAST FIVE MINUTES IN PRISON! PEOPLE WHO HURT CHILDREN GET BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP IN PRISON! WHAT JASON AND I ARE DOING ISN'T MURDER BUT MORE A MERCY! WE KILL THEM RELATIVELY QUICK AND PAINLESS COMPARED TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEM IN PRISON! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF MAKING A DECISION BY MYSELF, AND I CERTAINLY AM CAPABLE OF CHOOSING WHETHER OR NOT I BELIEVE KILLING IS WRONG. I DON'T THINK IT'S WRONG! I THINK THERE ARE CERTAIN PEOPLE WHO JUST NEED TO BE KILLED! THERE ARE CERTAIN PEOPLE THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU PUT THEM IN JAIL, OR HOW MUCH TORTURE YOU CAUSE THEM! THERE ARE JUST SOME PEOPLE THAT WILL NEVER BE AFRAID NOW MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO THEM! I UNDERSTAND THIS PERFECTLY, AND I AM PERFECTLY OLD ENOUGH TO DECIDE THIS FOR MYSELF! NOW GET. OUT!_" _Jason smiled at Damian's back proudly, while Dick just stared at him in shock as Damian stood still fuming and his breathing heavier than normal from all his yelling. Thankfully Dick had learned his mistake and glared at Jason over Damian's head before he turned and stalked out of the apartment without another word.

"Damn, babe. Never knew you could be _that_ scary." Jason smiled wider as he wrapped his arms around Damian's waist, resting his head on the smaller boys shoulder and he jumped seemingly having forgot Jason was there. Soon Damian relaxed into the other man's hold on him and growled angrily, but quiet enough Jason knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Babe?" Damian questioned after a few moments of silence, finally catching the name. He turned his head slightly to look at Jason as the older smirked.

"What don't like the pet name, _babe_?" Jason questioned smirking more as he put an emphasis on the name. Damian gave him a thoughtful look that made Jason inwardly think about his decision to add the name to his question.

"Most partners in relationships do have, as you called them, pet names for each other. Seeing as we are now boyfriends, then I suppose….yes I do like the name. You may resume referring to me as 'babe' under the condition I may refer to you as 'beloved'." Damian looked Jason in the eyes with such an innocent look Jason couldn't help chuckling.

"I think we can make that work. Why beloved?"

"It's the name Mother used when she spoke of or to Father, and I quite like it. It's also the name Grandfather used when he told me stories of my grandmother," Damian answered simply shrugging. Jason nodded in understanding and hugged his boyfriend closer giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Then I love it." Damian rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless as he pulled away from Jason's embrace. Damian made his way over to the couch and Jason followed him grabbing his beer from the counter and grabbing another from the fridge for Damian. The two sat on the couch looking over the details for their plan the next evening.

"Why must I be the one to wear the dress? Why can't you go in under cover?" Damian asked taking his drink from Jason as he sat down. Damian moved over to let him sit, and then promptly moved back so they brushed against each other with every movement.

"Because you're younger and look it. You aren't a kid anymore, but you definitely look closer to being one then I do, and we have no one else. We can easily pass you off as a really tall young teen." Damian sighed angrily at Jason's logic knowing he was right.

"Fine, but I swear to god if you aren't where you're supposed to be I will maim you!" Jason couldn't help laughing a little as he nodded and held his hands up.

"I promise I'll be there alright? I would never let anything happen to you." Damian nodded accepting this and the two finished going over preparations for the next couple hours.

**So that was fun to write.**

**Oh I do want to address it was brought up to me in a review that their ages are not clear in the earlier chapters. Damian mentioned his age was 17 almost 18 (meaning I'm probably going to have his birthday be in 2 months or something story time) but the other robins ages have not been. In this story Jason is about 24, Tim is 22, and Dick is 28. I know that probably is completely off from the comics but it's never been real clear to me the ages or age differences between the robins so that's their ages in this story.**

**As always please Like, Follow, and Review! Critiques are appreciate, stories are loved!**


End file.
